narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kunoichi Battle: The Harbinger Miyuki Murakami Vs The Gentle Path Takeko Nakano
Takeko Nakano raced though a mountain range "I will not let them escape" she begins running faster. She reaches a forest area and stops she looks around. Miyuki Murakami looked around the mountain range she'd decided to take a rest in, having just completed an S-Rank assassination mission. She felt downhearted, as missions which required the targeted killing of someone, even if he was an enemy of Kage, were her least favorite of all, and she only carried them out when ordered to by the Kurakage. Miyuki noticed a new chakra signature rapidly approaching her with her Ketsugan. Takeko continued walking she begins running trough the forest "I know they are here" she activates her Byakugan and sees a chakra signature and quickly turns and begins quckly running towards it. Miyuki spotted an unfamiliar kunoichi, the one with a powerful chakra signature, and began to walk towards her. The chakra signature begins to take form he byakugan flashes "found you" she quickly charges at the ninja. Miyuki looked at the girl that was running towards her. When Takeko was less than three feet away from her, Miyuki flickered behind Takeko with the body flicker technique. "I don't want to fight you," she said. "Why did you attack me?" Takeko quickly spins around drawing Inugami in her hand, but stops before reaching the unknown ninja. She lowers her sword "I though you were someone else" I can sense their chakra near here" She sheathes her sword. "Oh," said Miyuki, smiling. "Who are you looking for?" "A ninja by the name of Sano Mikoto he is injured so he should have gotten far" she looks around. "I won't let him escape again". "I noticed a faint chakra signature a few miles southwest, when I was running here. He might be the person you're looking for. Why are you interested in him, if I may ask?" said Miyuki. "He has attempted to kill may family and destroy my village countless times. Now he has been greatly wounded." Takeko looked at the "may I ask why are you here?" "I'm returning from a mission," said Miyuki. "This person you're fighting looks pretty formidable... so good luck." She began to walk in the opposite direction. Takeko looked at her "something dosen't seem right about her" she draws Inugami again and points it towards the ninja. Miyuki stopped, saying, "I know you have that sword of yours pointed at me. It makes a distinct sound when it's being unsheathed. I can also hear the wind whistling over the point of the blade, which is something I wouldn't hear if the blade weren't pointed towards me. I'll say it again; I don't want to fight you!" Miyuki's back was turned to Takeko the whole time she had been saying this. "How do I know you are not working for him" a growl can be heard from Inugami "you could just be one of his minions?" "Well... I," Screw it, Miyuki thought. It will be easier to show her. Miyuki placed Takeko under a genjutsu, in which she showed the latter everything she had done in the last day. She began with Kagegakure, where she'd been assigned on an assassination, to up until the point before Takeko and herself had met. "Are you convinced that I'm not your enemy now?" "I guess your are not lying" she states as she removed her hand from Chaoshunter. Even so, he my attempt to obtain your body. "If you don't mind I would like to test your strength, to see if you can hold your own against him" Takeko sheaths Inugami. "Sure, why not?" replied Miyuki. "I could use a battle right now to relieve a bit of stress." The kunoichi activated her dōjutsu, the Ketsugan, causing her eyes to take on a red glow as she faced Takeko. So, she uses Lightning, Yin, and Yang, and can combine them. "Ready when you are," Miyuki called out. Takeko activated her byakugan she quickly swings her right hand releasing a massive wave of lighting needles at Miyuki. She then release a pulse of lighting at the needles causing lighting to arc from them creating a net. Miyuki formed several hand seals in a blur, causing a demonic wind creature to form and head straight for the lightning. The two techniques collided, resulting in a large explosion. Takeko smiled "fast I see". She quickly and rapidly trusted forward several times releasing tremendous force.